You've Got Me
by AllThingsReedus
Summary: It takes place a few months prior to the apocalypse, but as the chapters go on it will enter the apocalypse and merge with the episodes of the TV series. It will explore Daryl's relationship with a female character, that I have created, and their post apocalyptic struggles and eventually their apocalyptic struggles.
1. Chapter 1

It was summer time in Georgia. The sun was beaming down, no clouds or shade anywhere. A pale blue 1974 Dodge Challenger sped down the highway, Bon Jovi's "Livin' On A Prayer" blasting out the rolled down windows. A pair of crossed, bear feet were hanging from the passenger's window. Attached were a pair of long, woman's glossy, lightly tanned legs. She was wearing ripped, bleached denim shorts that cut off at the thigh. A black classic Guns N' Roses tee, in a baggy fit, covered her slim torso. The sleeves had been roughly cut off and the neck had been cut into a V-shape. Long, blond, tight curly hair draped over the shoulders of the young girl. Shiny, black tinted aviators shielded her eyes as she screamed along to the words of the song, with her female friend, who was driving. The driver turned a dial on the radio counter clockwise, turning down the volume.

"Okay Pheebs," she said as she took the lit Marlboro cigarette from her mouth and blew smoke out of the window. "Jon Bon Jovi, or Richie Sambora, total freebie, who would you do?"

Phoebe let out a shocked gasp that turned into a smug laugh. "Girl, as soon as we get into town, you need to find Joe and you need to get laid."

"Shh, c'mon, answer the question. I'm leaning towards Richie personally," the brown haired driver replied, with a cheeky grin across her face.

"Why's that?"

She took another drag of her cigarette and complied,"Guitar players gotta be good with their fingers." She winked towards a shocked Phoebe.

"Damn, you bad girl." She laughed as smoke was blown from her mouth.

"C'mon, your turn."

Phoebe took a moment as she sipped from her diet coke can, which had drips of condensation running down the sides. "I don't know, I'm feeling Steven Tyler, if I'm honest."

"That's the wrong band, Pheebs."

"Well no shit Sherlock! But those lips, bet he's got a tongue to match," she said in a sly tone with an equally sly smile. The driver chuckled and matched Phoebe's sly smile as she turned the radio back up.

They continued down the dry, concrete highway. They had already completed 2 hours and 10 minutes of their 2 hours 35 minute journey from Atlanta Georgia, to Oakpark Georgia. They had 25 minutes until they were back in their home town for the summer. Oakpark was small and secluded. There was just over a 100 families residing in the town, so everybody knew everybody. The road signs for Oakpark became more and more frequent as they carried on down the highway.

Phoebe took out her phone and began forming a text message: "25 minutes until I get to see you, X." She scrolled down the list of names she had installed in her phone. She selected the name; 'Daryl', hit send and rested her phone down on her lap, awaiting a reply. A couple of minutes had passed, at least 10, and she was still checking her phone, hopeful to receive a reply. Every time she checked, and there was no reply, she would let out a disappointed sigh and rest her head back on the seat. But then, her phone let out a double beep as the screen lit up. It was a text message, a reply from Daryl that simply read: "X". As Phoebe read it, a half smile came across her face, as this simple message was enough to satisfy her. She sat back feeling moderately excited and warm in her chest as she awaited the thoughts of seeing Daryl.

They had entered Oakpark and drove through the town, until they pulled up to this bright looking house, with the classic white picket fence and rich green grass covering the front lawn. This was Phoebe's childhood home, where her parents still lived and where she would stay during holidays. Phoebe put on her brown, tanned cowboy boots and the two girls got out of the car, and Kirsty began helping Phoebe unload her things out of the trunk. Two duffel bags full of dirty laundry, a typical gift Phoebe would bring back to her mother, like any college student. They took a duffel bag each and a couple of smaller bags, and headed inside where they were greeted by Phoebe's doting parents. Phoebe had always been spoilt by her parents, probably since she was the only child, but although she was spoilt she was still grateful. After all, they had provided her with a comfortable life and were paying for all her college funds. They had always tried to shield her from all things that are bad in the world. Or things that they thought were bad, which sometime differed with Phoebe's perception of bad things.

"Phoebe!" a tall, slender woman, in a pink dress and white apron called out as she entered the front hall from the kitchen. Phoebe and Kirsty dropped the bags to the floor as Phoebe removed her sunglasses and stepped forward to receive the wide armed hug from her mother.

"Mum!"  
"I've missed you sweetie," her mum replied softly as she inhaled the scent of her only daughter, the most precious thing in her life, who had been away too long.  
"I've missed you too mum," she replied reluctantly, as it was clear she was in a hurry. In a hurry to go somewhere obvious to everyone.  
"Hi Mrs. Stevens!" Kirsty chimed in, as she stood smiling.  
Mrs. Stevens released her daughter. "Ah, hello Kirsty! It's so pleasant to see you."  
Kirsty smiled. "You too."  
Phoebe began taking some bags upstairs to her room. "Is dad at work?"  
"Yes, and don't worry about those honey, your dad will take them up when he gets in."  
Phoebe carried on up the stairs, down the hall, and stopped as she approached a closed white door. This was her bedroom. She opened the door and dumped her bags on her bed. She paused for a moment to rest from carrying such heavy bags, but she pulled herself together as she had somewhere to be. She began unzipping one of the smaller bags she had brought up, and began rummaging around in it.  
"Bye Pheebs!" Kirsty yelled up the stairs, from the front door. "I've gotta go now!"  
Phoebe rushed to the top of the stairs to say goodbye to her friend. "Bye Kirst, I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"  
"Of course, see ya. Bye Mrs. Stevens!"  
"See you soon Kirsty," Phoebe's mum complied as she showed her out from the front door, waving her off.

Phoebe returned to her room, and continued rummaging in her bag. She pulled out a gold cased lipstick. She paused, looking down at the lipstick and smiled. This was his favourite. Phoebe continued on to a mirror that was hung on the wall, and began coating her lips in the ruby yet subtle red lipstick. She pouted and kissed the air, giggling. Phoebe made sure her hair was in check, even though it almost always was. It was effortless. After gussying up, she threw the lipstick on the bed and exited the room, closing the door behind her. Hurrying down the stairs, she was out the front door before her mother could even ask if she'd be home for dinner.

She had entered a totally different neighbourhood from her own. One that looked like a young girl like her would need a big surly male escort. The lawns in this neighbourhood were unkempt, and litter covered the streets. The cheap girls were giving her looks and the dirty men were giving her different sorts of looks. But it wasn't the first time she had frequented this neighbourhood, and she wasn't a stranger to the uncomfortableness that was the walk to her destination. But what was at her destination was worth the glares and unpleasant environment.

In her sight was a 1973 Ford F-250 pick-up truck, with the hood popped up. The truck was clearly not in its glory days, as far as body work goes. But she wasn't interested in the truck; her only interest was the man who was doing work on the truck. She smiled, as she slowly walked towards him. She leaned against a telephone pole, that was a few steps behind the man. She wanted to study him for a minute before making her presence known.

The man was bent over the front of the truck, with his head and right arm under the hood of the pick-up, his left arm resting on the front of the truck to keep him upright. His hair and stubble were scruffy. Oil and dirt covered his hands, arms and patches of his face. His brown checked shirt was also dirty, with a couple of buttons undone. The sleeves had been torn off leaving a few pieces of thread hanging down his toned, tanned shoulders. Faint scars went up and down his arms revealing the kind of background this man had grown from. He wore old, black jeans, with rips in the knees and a red cloth hanging from his back pocket.

Phoebe bit her lip and interrupted him. "Take me for a ride?"

His ears perked up like a puppy, as he knew that voice and use of innocent innuendo. As he turned to face her, it was as if a guard had fallen away and a weight had been lifted. He could be relaxed when she was around, instead of his usual tensed structure. Daryl took the cloth from his back pocket and wiped sweat and dirt from his forehead. "You al'right?"  
She swaggered towards him. "Mmmhm..." She tugged the bottom of his shirt to bring herself closer to him, as she planted a kiss on the side of his mouth and looked up at him, like she was awaiting approval. The odour of cigarettes and motor oil flooded the air around her. Daryl threw the ragged cloth onto the truck and loosely put both of his arms around her neck as he lowered his head to lay a soft and passionate kiss upon her red lips. They felt as soft as the inside of a newly blossomed rose, which compensated for the somewhat rough and dry texture of his own. Phoebe let out a sigh of relief as she has been awaiting the touch of Daryl's lips and contact of his skin for so long. She nuzzled her face into his chest, as she wrapped her arms around his waist. Daryl held her closer and tighter as he rested his chin on the top of her head. No words needed to be spoken; they both felt the mutual satisfaction of being with each other again.

It was getting late, and both Phoebe and Daryl were up in Phoebe's old bedroom after they had just endured a more than awkward dinner with Phoebe's parents. It wasn't her mother that was the problem; she just wanted to know how Phoebe had been getting on at college. But her dad on the other hand, he couldn't let go of or hide his dislike for Daryl. It's not like he disliked him personally, he just disliked Daryl's deadbeat father and thug of an older brother. Therefore in his eyes Daryl was just as bad as them two, despite the fact that Daryl was actually nothing like them. There was no changing her father's perception, it had been the same since they were kids. But Phoebe didn't care because her need to keep Daryl out of his father's house was much greater than the awkward, disapproving stares her father would give him over the dinner table.

Phoebe had changed her clothing to something more suitable for sleeping in, or quicker and easier for Daryl to take off. She wasn't sure how it was going to play out tonight. It sometimes takes him a while to warm up to her after she's been away at college. It wasn't a secret that Daryl holds a grudge about her going away to Atlanta. It always left him feeling abandoned, but that wasn't what was bothering him tonight.

Daryl laid silent and thoughtful on Phoebe's bed; he had a look of something on his mind. Phoebe, not wanting to have any form of argument, stayed busy unpacking things she had brought back. She sat at her dressing table, in long, white gym socks with red and blue stripes around the top. Short, grey pyjama shorts hung from her skinny yet curvy waist. On her top half she wore a white vest top, which made it obvious that she was braless. Phoebe unpacked her make-up things and put them away in the drawers of her dressing table, leaving her hair brush and products on top of the table. Phoebe had naturally tight curly hair, which at times was a pain in the ass to manage, but she wouldn't be without it. It was her signature look. She placed the product bottles in size order on her table, as Daryl watched her; tallest ones at the back and shorter ones at the front. She could see Daryl looking at her in the mirror that sat on the table. It was obvious he had something he wanted to talk about, but he wouldn't initiate the conversation.

Phoebe let out a sigh, climbed off of the stall she had been sitting on and crawled onto the bed next to Daryl. She was a bit intimidated by his tense and rigid exterior, but she's experienced it before, and she has her ways of making him melt. Daryl stared deep at her, with a clenched jaw and look of distress, as she sat, crossed legged, looking back at him. Her facial expression was open and her crystal blue eyes were wide, letting him know that it was okay to speak what's on his mind. She nudged his arm.

"Are you going to talk to me then?" she said softly. Daryl looked down. "I know it's my dad. It upsets me too, you know. After all these years, and he refuses to accept you. He's probably still pissed about that time you stole my Barbie when we were kids."  
Daryl interrupted, "That was Merle!"  
Phoebe smirked. "You used to make fun of my bunches though."  
"Ahhh..." Daryl let a half smile and lent his head back, looking down at her. "Only cause I really thought they were adorable. Your mum would do them up with red ribbon," he reminisced. "I used to come over to this street, when I wanted to get away, and I'd watch you just running around. So full of life and spirit." He met her eyes and they paused for a moment. Phoebe felt a sudden sense of relief as a smile came across her face and she spontaneously climbed on top of Daryl, straddling him. A confused and shocked, yet comfortable Daryl let out an awkward "hi" as Phoebe leant down to kiss him.  
"Hi," she replied, while her lips still pressed to his.

Suddenly, there were three swift bangs at the door.

"Pheebs!" Her father, Eric, called from the other side of the door. The expression in Daryl went cold and he tensed up. Phoebe looked at him, and then down and let out an annoyed sigh. She lifted her leg up, over Daryl, to climb off of him and then the bed. Daryl sat up, so he was no longer lying on the bed, but perched on the edge of it. The presence of others made him uneasy. Phoebe grabbed a hoodie that was draped over the stall that was sat at her dressing table. She threw it on, gathered herself and opened the door, greeting her stern faced father.

"Yes?" she snapped impatiently.

He was taken back by her tone. He looked at Daryl, and back at her and then complied, "It's late, I think it's time Daryl takes off."

Daryl looked away.  
"Dad, I'm 20 years old, I'm not a kid any more. And it's not like we haven't shared a bed before, why do you have a sudden problem now?"

The thought of his little girl sharing a bed with that trash turned Eric's face sour. "I'm not having this discussion. This is my house; me and your mother are going to bed, and he has to leave. Goodnight." He set off down the hall way to his bedroom, silently, but radiating anger. Her father being so harsh and blunt confused Phoebe, but filled her with the need to rebel. She slammed the door.

A stiff structured Daryl stood. "I'll just go, this is stupid."  
"No." Phoebe grabbed a bag. "I'll come with you."  
"Where? You're not comin' back to mine, or rather my-"  
Phoebe cut him off. "I have no intention in going there."  
"Where we meant to go then?"  
Phoebe was frantically packing over night things into her dark, navy blue bag: underwear, clothes for tomorrow. She walked across into an attached bathroom.

"I don't know." She let out a desperate sigh. "A motel or something. Just anywhere." She dropped the bag down on a marble counter, next to the sink. She grabbed her toothbrush, toothpaste and dropped them into the bag unceremoniously. Phoebe pulled open a drawer. She paused, looking down in the drawer at her birth control pills and morning after pills. Daryl swaggered over to the bathroom, leaning on the door frame, studying her, pensive.

Daryl appreciated Phoebe's need to protect him and deep down he wanted nothing more than to run far away with her. But he knew that he could never be that selfish. She wasn't like him, she had a chance at a future and a supportive family pushing her to pursue that future. Although he sometimes wasn't sure if she even wanted any of that, but nevertheless, Daryl didn't have that. He couldn't even hold down a menial labour job and was always greeted at home by an abusive, drug and alcohol riddled old man. A sorry excuse for a man and an even sorrier excuse for a father. But he's ruled over his life since he was born, and probably always will. The reality of his life weighted heavy on his mind all the time. Except when he's with Phoebe. She's always been his safe place, where he could reside.

Phoebe grabbed the pills harshly, and shoved them into the bag, before zipping up the bag and turning to Daryl, who was still pensively studying her. She sighed, gently walking over to him, placing her hands to the back of Daryl's neck, and pushing their foreheads together.

"I just-"  
He spoke. "I know."

Phoebe smiled before heading back into her bedroom to put on a pair of women's Levi's and her tanned, brown cowboy boots. Daryl grabbed her bag from the counter and followed her out of the room and down the stairs. They set outside to Daryl's pick-up and off they went.

Daryl's Ford pick-up turned sharply, into the parking lot of a run down looking motel. Daryl took the empty space, on the far right, the space on its own. They both climbed out the truck, holding their own bags. They had acquired Daryl's before arriving at the motel. Phoebe had waited in the pick-up while Daryl went into his dad's house to pick up a few overnight things. Luckily, his dad had already passed out in his arm chair, so Daryl avoided a confrontation. Phoebe linked her arm around Daryl's in a downwards angel, as they walked to the entrance, locking their hands together.

As they approached the check-in desk, a tall, long haired blonde woman came staggering out from a room. She was still pulling on what little clothing she had in such a hurry that she was getting flustered. Not only that, but she was distraught.

"You're a class-A asshole!" she yelled, as she shoved her way past a shocked Daryl and Phoebe.

"Come back here you little bitch!" yelled an elder man, at least late forties, in a white stained wife beater while he was zipping up his jeans. The look of disgust was all over Phoebe's face as she looked at the man. Daryl pulled her in close.

"What you lookin' at?" the gross man hissed at them before turning back to his room and slamming the door.

Phoebe gave Daryl an unsure look as they turned to the check-in desk.

"Room for two?" the greasy looking man behind the desk asked vacantly.

Still looking unsure, Phoebe replied, "Yeah, please, for a night."

The man got out a room key from a drawer in the desk and maneuvered the sign-in book towards them, while dropping the key on the desk. "That's $40."

Daryl signed the book, while Phoebe got the cash out of her purse. Daryl picked up the key.

"Thanks," he said bluntly.

They carried on down a hall way, with red painted doors mirroring each other down the hall. The paint on the doors was old and chipping off; each door had a gold painted number and letter nailed to the top. Daryl looked down at the key: "9B," it read. They approached room 9B and went on in. The room was dim lighted. Yellow, smoke stained curtains draped over the windows. A double bed was in the centre of the room, poorly made, and the cleanliness of the sheets was open to debate, although it would probably prove to be an open and shut case. The room felt pretty empty, except for side tables on either side of the bed, both with lamps on, an arm chair, and a dresser on the far wall next to the bathroom door. It felt uncomfortable and the thought of the types of people in the rooms next to theirs was even more uncomfortable, but it had to do.

Daryl locked the door behind them, once they had entered, leaving the key in the lock.

"Which side do you want?" he asked, referencing to the sides of the bed.

"Err, I don't mind... Left, I guess."

The one away from the door. A conscious decision. Daryl could see Phoebe felt out of place, as she was rarely, if ever, exposed to places like this. Phoebe set her bag down on the floor, next to her side of the bed, as she sat on the edge of the bed. She looked hopelessly at her phone before sighing, turning it off, and tossing it onto the side table.

"Do you think we could ask to get mints on the pillows?" Daryl joked, hoping to perk her up. Phoebe smirked and look round at him. He was still standing by the door, with his bag over his right shoulder and left hand in his jeans pocket.

"You gonna stand there all night?" Phoebe asked inquisitively.

Daryl felt embarrassed. "No," he muttered as he dropped his bag down onto the arm chair. He kicked off his shoes and swaggered over to the bathroom. "Needa take a piss though." He went into the bathroom, and shut the door behind him.

Phoebe sat, gathering her thoughts. Of course she was still mulling over how she left things with her dad, and what they would think when they wake up in the morning, to find her gone. But she was an adult now, and she was sick of being treated like a little girl every time she came back from college. In all honesty, she only comes back to see Daryl. To make sure he's still in one piece, physically and mentally. Sometimes she wishes she could just pack him up and take him to Atlanta with her. To take him away from his father, as he is 26 years old now after all, but his father has such power over him, installed by fear, that he can't leave. He turns into a frightened child when he's near his father.

She heard the flush of the toilet in the other room. After this bullshit day, Phoebe just wanted to leave problems for tomorrow. Besides she still had that one thing that had been on her mind all semester, since she was away from Daryl. She lifted off her hoodie and dropped it unceremoniously on to the floor. She kicked off her boots and stood up to unzip her jeans. At this point, she heard Daryl turn off the previously running faucet, causing her to smile as she knew Daryl would be in the room soon. She quickly jerked down her jeans, and dumped them on the floor. She sat down on the bed, just in her light, pale, pink laced panties and white vest top that she was already wearing earlier. She had just finished removing her socks, as the door knob to the bathroom door began to turn and open as Daryl entered. He was taken back by her lack of clothing and left to stare amazed at her glossy smooth looking skin. Particularly her legs; her legs had always been his favourite. They were relentless, like they go on for miles. Phoebe caught him staring. "Oi," she snapped playfully.

"Sorry," he replied cheekily. "I just feel a bit over dressed now."

She smirked. "I might be able to help you with that." She strutted over to him, totally dominating the room.

She put her hands on the back of his neck, stroking the ends of his hair with the tips of her fingers. He went for the innocent option, and held onto her waist as he leaned in to kiss her. Their lips met passionately. Daryl held tighter onto her waist as his tongue invaded her mouth. She complied, tasting his last cigarette as she put up a fight for dominance, but was surely failing. She glided her hands down to his chest to unbutton his shirt, still deeply kissing him she pulled his shirt back over his shoulders. He let go of her waist, and the shirt slid down his arms, onto the floor. They paused from kissing, to meet each other's gaze as they both felt a rush of passion and emotion. Phoebe put one hand on his jaw and continued kissing him, as she used her other hand to navigate his up into her shirt. His hands were rough compared to her skin, which turned to faint goose-bumps at his touch. Daryl grasped her breast and rubbed her nipple in a circular motion with his thumb. Phoebe let out a muffled moan as she was still locked lips with an increasingly aroused Daryl. He continued to massage her breast as she lifted her top off over her head, dropping it down to the ground. He raised an eyebrow and he began kissing and lightly biting the top of breasts. Phoebe looked down at him in approval, kissing the top of his head, inhaling the scent of his tousled brown hair, as she franticly grabbed for his other hand, and glided it down into her pants. He barely realised what she had done, as he was too pre-occupied, until he felt her already throbbing, wet clit with his fingers. He kept his hand there, as she resisted the urge to rub against him, as she knew he would tend to it soon enough. He looked up at her, as his tongue began to invade her mouth again. She put one hand on the back of his head, as he walked her backwards.

He removed his hand and lifted her up, dropping her down on her back, onto the bed. Daryl crawled on top of her, kissing her neck and moaning as his hand rubbed on the inside of her thigh. He kissed and licked down past her breasts, and down her abdomen, until he was pulling down her panties with both hands. Phoebe was moaning now, her hand reached out across the bed as she grabbed a hold of the bed sheets. Daryl had his nose pressed against her pubic bone, as he began to lightly kiss and suck at her clit. While she bit her lip to withhold her moans, he moved down, lining her opening with his tongue, still nuzzling at her clit with his nose. His eyes glared up as his tongue entered her, to see that her eyes had rolled in the back of her head. He smirked as he continued thrusting his tongue in and out of her, bringing her close to the edge, but pulling her back to drag her pleasure out longer. Phoebe felt as though she was going to explode, but she wanted to synchronize with Daryl.

She gathered the strength from the pleasure, and nudged Daryl up. An interrupted, yet inquisitive Daryl looked up. "What?" he panted. The look of lust filled her eyes as she forced him over onto his back, taking complete control. She could feel him swelling and hard in his jeans as she carefully unzipped them. Daryl leaned back to watch her. She pulled down the jeans, along with the boxers, revealing his length. Phoebe had her legs apart, either side of him, and he held her waist as she lined herself up with him, lowering down onto his length. He kept his hand positioned on her waist as she began thrusting up and down on top of him, moaning and biting her lip as she looked up at the celling.

"Ah shit." Daryl was getting close, as she kept contracting on him. He wanted to finish rough, so he took a hold of her and started bringing her down hard on to him. She moaned wildly, "Arh Daryl!" His whole length was inside, as she bared down on him a couple of times. Pleasure trickled through her so strongly, that it caused her muscles to shake, and then she felt Daryl unload inside of her. He let out a long sigh of pleasure as his eyes closed.

Phoebe stayed on top of him for a moment, panting, trying to catch her breath. He looked up at her, bringing his hands to her back, pulling her down to him. She layed her hands upon his chest, as she pressed her lips to his, still breathing heavily. She climbed off of him, and fell at his side. No words were really needed at this point. Daryl pulled the covers up over them as he pulled Phoebe under his arm, holding her close. His eyes fell heavy, and so did hers, but neither of them wanted this moment to end. Phoebe looked up at him, her Daryl, as she kissed his chin, and he kissed her nose. "I love you," she said, almost as if she needed to remind him. Daryl only ever remembers Phoebe being the person to say those words to him. His mum might have said it when he was a baby, but he sure as shit didn't remember that. He planted a kiss on her pouty lips. "I love you too." And just like that, they were both out like lights, refuelling for the day to come.


	2. Chapter 2

A single ray of sharp, blinding light shined through an opening in the poorly drawn curtains, hitting Phoebe square in the eyes, as she lied naked, but covered. She fluttered her eyelids open and shut them out of irritation of the light. As she groaned and turned over in the cheap, creaky, uncomfortable motel bed she was greeted by the back of her lover. Her attention had been immediately caught by the scars, burn marks and bruises that coated his still muscular back. Her eyes worked over his back, filling with pain and sorrow as she recognised some of the older scars and burn marks, but some of the bruises looked new. She knew he didn't plan on telling her about them, and he didn't really need to as she had a pretty good idea what had happened. She rolled onto her back, held her eyes shut and took a deep breath as she began wrestling with her thoughts.

At least an hour or two had passed slowly by and Phoebe was still deep in thought when a previously sleeping Daryl started to stir. She turned her head to him. It had became clear to her now. It had became very clear that there was no way that she could leave Daryl under the thumb of his father while she went swanning off to Atlanta for another semester. Now that Daryl was an adult his father didn't get as physically abusive as often as he did when Daryl was younger, but he was still abusive. Especially when he was drunk -he was a mean drunk and he liked to get drunk a lot. He would spend his days slouched in his warn out arm chair and stained wife-beater, drinking himself stupid while Daryl would go out and try to provide some means of living for the both of them. It baffled Phoebe as to why he stayed and Daryl was convinced that he was just looking out for himself and that he only returned there so that he has a place to sleep. But on some level Daryl was looking for approval and acceptance, like any boy wants from his father. Phoebe knew it was a lost cause and wanted better for Daryl. He wasn't a normal Dixon, he could make something of himself and even if he didn't know it, Phoebe sure did. She had to get him to leave for Atlanta with her.

Phoebe was snapped out of her thoughts when Daryl turned in the spot that he had slept, so that he was now facing her. His eyes, the colour of the clearest and purest blue, looked deep into her own. He was relieved. He always felt relieved when she was the first thing he saw, he had missed waking up this way. Phoebe couldn't help but feel in awe at the sight of Daryl, he always looked so cute when he had just woken up and was still sleepy eyed. But her feeling of awe must not have been showing on her face as Daryl could tell she was worried.

"What's wrong?" Daryl wasn't the best at reading emotions, but he could read her; he knew she had things on her mind. Phoebe didn't want to bring up anything that would upset or anger Daryl, and his new bruises and Phoebe having to leave at the end of summer would certainly cause those emotions. She smiled. "Nothing's wrong." She leant forward, into him, and pressed her lips softly to his. They shared a tender kiss for a moment before Phoebe snuggled up under his arm. He decided to ignore this obvious diversionary tactic and besides, he didn't want to pry. He figured if she wanted or needed to tell him, she would.

The two of them spent the morning in each others embrace. Daryl used his fingertips to trace lines and random shapes across the porcelain skin that was Phoebe's back as well has having his face nestled into her curly blonde hair, taking in the scent, while Phoebe laid on her side. Her arm spread out across Daryl's chest as she studied the tattoo he had on his left peck, over his heart. She must have traced over it with her finger a dozen times, like she was in some sort of trance. They were both content and perfectly happy, they could have spent the whole day like this. They would have if it wasn't for the fact that they were both getting increasingly hungry, to the point that it couldn't be ignored due to both of their stomachs making rumbling noises almost simultaneously. They looked at each other; Phoebe smiled and laughed. "We should probably get something to eat."

"Yeah, yer probably right," he agreed.

Phoebe sat up, reluctantly, noticing her phone on the night stand, that she had turned off last night."Oops," he murmured as she reached for it, thinking about the messages that her parents had probably left. She looked at the phone for a moment, Daryl watching her. "Eh, I'll check it later," she decided as she dropped it down on the bed. Daryl smirked and stretched his limbs, settling his arms crossed behind his head. Phoebe got out of bed, making no effort to cover or shield her bare self from the man she loved. After all why would she? He was the man she loved, every part of her was his and she liked to show him. Which was okay because he liked to admire. He admired her confidence and the way she carried herself. Obviously he couldn't help but feel sexual attraction towards her perfectly curved frame. Her legs were long, lean and toned. Her ass was of perfect shape, size and moved in just the right way as she walked over to her bag; looking for clothes to put on. And Daryl loved the way her breasts bounced a little as she strutted. They weren't huge but small and perky, perfect for her figure. She was so vulnerable to him right now. He could ravish her if he really wanted to and although she probably wouldn't disagree to that notion, he knew he wouldn't. Daryl's feelings went much deeper than sexual desires; She is everything pure and beautiful in this world. Throughout his life he has felt the need to fight and he knows he would fight for her. He would fight to keep her safe, happy and to keep her in his world, as this girl was his world, ever since the first night they were together, the night she opened him up.

_Loud music was booming from the usually quiet suburban home; it could be heard a couple of blocks away. The house was filled with people dancing, drinking and the occasional couple hooking up in a free bedroom upstairs. After weeks of begging her parents until they finally agreed to go out for the weekend, this was Phoebe's 18th birthday party. She was standing with a group of friends, red plastic cup in her hand filled with a brown alcoholic liquid, vibing out by the stereo player. Phoebe was dressed to the nines; a tight, strapless black dress, cut off at the thigh. Red heels, red lips , red manicure and her hair was tied up in a high bun, with just a few loose curls hanging down the back of her neck._

_ She began to get bored of idle chit chat, her girl friends gossiping and random guy's she didn't remember inviting, grinding on her while she tried to dance. She decided to go out for some air and found herself standing out on the front porch, leaning on the railing, looking out at the front yard. She thought it funny, this party was exactly what she had asked for, but she wasn't satisfied with it. It felt like something was missing._

_ "Hey..." a familiar voice sounded._

_Her head snapped towards the sound of the voice and she realised that he had already climbed the steps of the porch and was now facing her. "_

_Daryl!" she exclaimed as she gave him a sudden, tight bear hug, to which he reciprocated by putting his arms around her. "Daryl, you came! Here, sit." She pulled him, by the arm, towards a bench seat that was on the porch; they both sat. _

_"I'm so glad that you came." she smiled towards him. _

_"Yeah, er, I just came to say happy birthday and to give you this." He handed her a small box. _

_She looked surprised. "Aw that's so sweet, you didn't have to!" she said as she leant in to give him another hug after taking the small box from him. _

_"Well, yeah I kinda did, but don't get too excited. It's not the best thing ever, I just had to give you something, you know"_

_Daryl was nervous. He just looked down and rubbed the back of his neck, not wanting to look at her face. Just in case she didn't like it, or thought he was stupid - he didn't really know what she would think. And that made him more nervous and anxious; what if this was a mistake? _

_ Phoebe just smiled, she thought it was funny the way he would get all nervous around her. She opened the box and felt somewhat speechless at what was inside. She picked up the small silver chain, the right length for a bracelet. Hanging from the chain was a little wooden pendant that had a wolf carved into one side and a heart carved into the other. Daryl was anxious at the lack of sound she was making. He looked up at her and saw her studying it with wide eyes and the look of delight._

_"It's beautiful.." she trailed off ."Daryl, did you make this?" _

_"Yeah.. well I found the chain in the attic, I think it was probably my mum's." He paused, as she looked at him. "But I made the pendant. I carved it and stuff. I thought because of that time that-" _

_She cut him off ."That we saw that wolf in the woods!" she smiled. "When we were younger. And you kept doing wolf calls to see if it'd come over, to freak me out!" she shoved his arm as they laughed at the memory. _

_"Yeah, come to think of it, I would have probably shit myself if it had come over." He rubbed the back of his neck again. "But yeah, I know it's not much, but-"_

_"I love it! It's perfect!" She leant in to hug him again and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. Daryl felt his cheeks get hot at her touch and sign of affection. Phoebe just smirked at his reddening cheeks; she loved the effect she had on him. _

_They spent the next hour, maybe two, just talking on the porch. Phoebe and Daryl had always been able to talk about anything and would talk about everything. And tonight was no different, except it was different. Phoebe felt different, she started to feel different emotions towards him. She had always known that she cared for and loved him, but it was close friend love; but now she wasn't so sure. She hadn't drunk enough to blame it on the alcohol, but still every little thing he did, that she never really noticed before, had her captivated. The way he would hold a cigarette between his fingers, the way he would look at her with his unintentional puppy dog eyes, even the way he would rub the stubble hairs on his chin; especially that. She needed to know that he was feeling the same. She needed him to show her. _

_Daryl put out the cigarette he had been smoking ._

_"I should probably leave now, you should get back to your party." Phoebe had totally forgotten that her house was full of drunk people, celebrating her birthday. _

_"Don't go." Her voice filled with urgency. _

_"Drunk teenagers isn't really my scene." _

_Phoebe smirked. "You're not going until I've shown you something." _

_Daryl furrowed his brows in confusion "Show me what?" he asked inquisitively. _

_Phoebe stood and held her hand out for his; he was unsure and still confused. _

_Phoebe scoffed ."C'mon, you can trust me!" she teased. _

_Daryl felt defeated, he hated but at the same time loved that she always got her way. He took her hand. _

_ Phoebe led Daryl inside the house, the party was still going strong, which was no surprise considering the amount of booze people had brought. They avoided eye contact with all people, as Phoebe, shamelessly, led them to the stairs. Something that Daryl does naturally, but Phoebe was making an effort not to get stopped by one of her friends with a drama or a guy trying to hit on her. Luckily they made it to and up the stairs undisturbed, Daryl still blissfully unaware as to where she was obviously taking him._

_ They trailed down the hall way and into Phoebe's bedroom. Thankfully no one had found it a good place to get explicit and remained untouched. Phoebe closed and locked the door behind them. Now Daryl was more confused and as curious as ever._

_"What are we doing in your room?" _

_"I figured it better than the front porch..." She walked towards him. _

_"Better for what?" Daryl was starting to get the picture now, but he felt uneasy and still had to ask. _

_Her arms now laced around his neck. "Just, let it happen." _

_"Pheebs-" She pressed her lips to his. He felt hesitant for a moment, but reluctantly began to soak into the kiss. He placed his hand on the underside of her jaw causing Phoebe to smile, while still keeping up with the kiss. But Daryl just couldn't fight the feeling that this was wrong. They were friends, good friends, hell she was his only real friend. He didn't want that to get ruined, he couldn't lose her; so he broke the kiss. _

_"What?!" she whined, hating the fact that the touch of his lips had been torn away. _

_"I just, I don't think it's right, I mean you've been drinking." Daryl thought if he blamed the alcohol he wouldn't have to face these new feelings; new feelings were scary for Daryl. _

_"Hardly." She blurted, a little upset that he was making excuses, but she put her hand on his cheek. _

_"Just go with it, because I know you feel it." _

_He was conflicted. He knew she was right, he did feel it, he had felt it for a long time now, but had been trying to ignore it. But maybe now that it was mutual, it was okay? _

_ Phoebe sat him down on the bed and stood in front of him. They were looking at each other intensely, before Phoebe reached around and unzipped her figure hugging dress from the back. It fell down her body and pooled around her feet, that were still in the red heels. Their eyes still deeply connected, Phoebe began to unclasp her black, strapless, bra. She held the supportive material out at her side and dropped it unceremoniously to the floor; left standing before Daryl just in her matching black laced underwear. Phoebe felt the cool air collide against her newly exposed skin, the feeling causing her nipples to harden. Daryl wanted desperately to look at her body, as he felt himself twitch, but couldn't seem to pull his eyes out of her stare. She was doing this on purpose. Phoebe slowly made a grab for her underwear, grasping them at the hem and pulling them far enough down her thighs, so that when she let go they would just fall by themselves. She stepped out of the pool of clothing around her feet, and made her way towards Daryl._

_ And there she was, completely naked, although still wearing the red heels, standing before Daryl. Their eyes still connected, Phoebe took Daryl's right hand and placed it on her left breast. Squeezing her hand over his so that he was now squeezing her. She closed her eyes, tilted her head back and let out a breathy moan. Daryl, still looking up her, couldn't help but realise how soft but firm she felt. He grazed his palm against her still hardened nipple, licked his bottom lip and finally took a look at what he was holding as it felt as though his neck would break if he didn't. Phoebe looked down at him to see him mesmerised. She smiled and took his other hand and placed it on her ass cheek that it was adjacent to. He looked at her again as soon as he realised what was now in his other hand. She could feel her core welling up and had the look of lust in her eyes as she made quick work at undoing the buttons on his shirt. He was finally getting use to the feeling of her filling his hands and decided he wanted more; he couldn't fight it any longer._

_ He placed his hands around her waist as he began kissing and sucking the skin above her navel and up towards her breasts. Most happy with this new development, Phoebe placed her arms around his neck, pulling him into her chest, and began planting random and thirsty kisses from his hair line, into his scalp as she grabbed at the back of his hair with her fingers. She straddled his lap, feeling his frustration pushing out from the inside of his jeans. He cupped her ass , with both hands, as he nuzzled his face in-between her breasts, kissing, licking and completely devouring the soft skin. Phoebe could feel that her aching and throbbing centre was making damp patches on his lap, as she pained for him urgently._

_ While Daryl was still preoccupied by her supple breasts, Phoebe began tugging at the zipper on his jeans, making sure to be careful of his sensitive member. As his zipper was now down, she could see him prying out of the front opening of his boxer shorts; she was hungry for him. Daryl felt himself exposed and looked up at Phoebe who was looking at him. With out warning Phoebe crashed her lips to his, pushing her tongue into his mouth. As their tongues fought for dominance against each other, Daryl picked Phoebe up and gently laid her down on the bed. She manoeuvred herself to the centre of the bed, so that her head was resting against the pillows, while Daryl quickly undressed._

_ Before she knew it, Daryl was towering over her, kissing her neck while using his hand to part her legs. "Take me." She whispered softly and desperately into his ear. "Daryl, I want you." He pressed his forehead to hers, took a hold of himself in his hand, lining with her opening and closed his eyes, bracing himself for what was about to happen. Phoebe hooked her leg around Daryl's waist and gasped as he began to enter her. She could feel him, inch by inch, entering her slow to let her adjust to his size. She wanted more, she needed him like she needed oxygen to breathe; she moved her hips toward him. Daryl looked into her eyes as he began his steady pace of thrusting into her, holding up her leg for better leverage._

_ Of course Daryl had had sex before, but it wasn't like this. He had never felt anything for those few girls, and never saw them again after. In fact he felt he had only done it because he figured Merle would call him a pussy if he didn't; as it was Merle who set him up with those women. Daryl got his perception of sex from his older brother, Merle, and his father. Their influences taught him that sex was where men would use women, as sexual playthings, to get off and just hope to God that they didn't get them pregnant or contract some kind of disease. But his perception began to change, because right now, with his body entangled with this other person, he thought he felt love. For the first time, he was making love._


	3. Chapter 3

Little, flickering orange glows lined the marble counter tops of Phoebe's en suite bathroom. The lit tealight candle's were giving off the aroma of cinnamon and cloves to accompany to sweet scent of the bubbles that Phoebe had just added to the running bath water. She let the tub fill up as she walked, wearing nothing but a towel that was wrapped around her, to the mirror that hung above the bathroom sink. Phoebe bunched up her curly hair and secured it with a hairtie to make a sloppy, high bun. Walking back to the now full bath tub, she turned off the running water and dropped her towel to the floor. She started by just putting the toes on her right foot, gently, into the water, to check the temperature, before climbing in and settling her whole body into the warm, bubbly water. Phoebe let out a relaxed sigh as she leant back, sinking her body deeper into the water so that the bubbles were grazing her chin.

It was just two weeks before Phoebe would have to drive back to Atlanta and begin another semester of college. Usually around this time she would start to feel depressed about having to leave home and Daryl, but instead, as well as feeling a little anxious, she was feeling hopeful. Over the summer Phoebe and Daryl had been almost inseparable, thanks to Phoebe's parents caving and letting him stay at their house, practically every night. And Phoebe was excited because tomorrow they would be spending the weekend camping. Daryl was under the impression that it would be their last chance to spend time together before Phoebe went off to college, but Phoebe had a little surprise for him. One that she hoped he would be happy about.

It had just gone 10p.m. on the summer's Friday night when the front door to the Steven's home crept open. A grey coloured duffle bag hung over his shoulder and a heavy tred(you mean tread?) in his step, Daryl entered the place that had been as good as _home_ and shut the door behind him. He set down the duffle bag, full of last minute camping supplies that he had gone to collect, with the other things that him and Phoebe had ready in the downstairs hall way. He figured he should go to sleep soon as they would have to head out early in the morning, but before he could head up stairs, his name was called.

"Daryl? Is that you?"

He followed the sound of the sweet, gentle voice into the sitting room, where Phoebe's mum was sitting, with the TV on.

_Doctors of the French capital, Paris, say that the unknown disease outbreak has been contained, for now, and are still not releasing any details regarding the nature of the disease; but say that it is like nothing they have seen or heard of before. They are still doing extensive tests, and say that they are confident that they will find a cu- _

Phoebe's mum angled the TV remote towards the TV and switched it off.

"Yeah, it's just me," Daryl answered giving a half smile, standing in the door way.

The welcoming woman gave him a warm smile, "Everything all set for tomorrow?"

"Just about." Daryl was a horrible conversationalist and at times like this, he hated that. Especially when this woman had been so kind to him all summer. He just hoped that she knew he appreciated it.

"Well that's good. I hope you two have fun." Her smile never leaving her lips.

He realised the trust that she was putting in him, to take care of her daughter, and having her trust made him feel good. Responsibility over others wasn't something he was use to having, but he kind of liked it. He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand and gave an awkward smile.

"Thank you."

Daryl's shyness humbled her,

"Well Phoebe's upstairs, taking a bath, I think, if you want to go up."

"Yeah, I think I'll probably go to bed now."

Like she was his new adopted mother, she replied, "Alright sweetie. Have a good night, see you in the morning."

"You too."

Daryl entered the upstairs room that use to be Phoebe's, but was now more like a shared space and sat on the edge of the bed. Taking off his boots he heard a sound - a very sweet sound with an even sweeter melody. He followed the melody into the bathroom and stood silently, listening, watching, from the door frame.

"_Round and around and around and around we go__  
__Oh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know__  
__Not really sure how to feel about it.__  
__Something in the way you move__  
__Makes me feel like I can't live without you.__  
__It takes me all the way.__  
__I want you to stay."_

Phoebe was lying in the bubble filled tub, with her eyes closed, singing soulfully. She had always enjoyed singing, she had a decent voice and a history of singing as she was lead in her high school choir.

Her voice increased in feeling,

"_Ooh the reason I hold on  
Ooh cause I need this hole gone  
Funny you're the broken one but I'm the only one who needed saving  
Cause when you never see the light it's hard to know which one of us is caving."_

Mesmerised, Daryl walked a little closer towards her, settling against one of the counter tops. Phoebe felt his presence and opened her eyes to look at him.

"Spy," she teased.

He smiled. "Maybe."

She sat up and leant against the edge of the tub, only her shoulders and upwards were visible, "Come'ere."

He went over and knelt down next to the crystal white, porcelain bath tub, resting his chin on top of his arms as they were crossed on the rim of the tub. "Mmm?"

Phoebe smiled, put her damp hands on the back of Daryl's neck and gave him a soft, tender kiss before resting her forehead against his.

Daryl tucked a free curl, that was hanging down and clinging to Phoebe's cheek, behind her ear.

"Why did you ever give up singing?" he asked.

Imitating her father, she said, "Because Daryl, there is no solid future in singing."

He was unimpressed. "Right. Well I'm gonna go to sleep."

"Whaat?!" she whined, "you don't have to sleep yet..."

Almost pouting, she replied "But I'm tired."

Phoebe gently placed her hand on his cheek. "Aww, is my baby getting old?" she teased.

"Old?!" he exclaimed. "There's only a 6 year age difference you know."

"So old," she teased, biting her lip, trying not to laugh.

"I'll fucking show you old!" Daryl promised as he lifted her out of the bath and threw her over his shoulder, not caring about his clothes getting drenched by her warm, wet, naked body.

"No! Daryl, wait!" Her attempt at pleading was ignored as he carried her through to the bedroom and dropped her onto the middle of the soft, neatly made bed.

They indulged in a playful wrestle, on the bed. Gentle pushing, soft biting, feverous tickling but now Daryl was straddling Phoebe, holding her hands above her head with one hand while he sucked and bit at her neck and tickled at her ribs. Her giggles mixed with faint moans.

"Daryl! Stop!"

"Nah, I don't think you mean that," he replied, with her neck still in his mouth.

He was right, but she let out a sighful moan as she tried to keep in her laughter, "I do, I do mean it."

He removed his mouth from her neck as he let go of her hands, looking into her eyes. Daryl suddenly realised that she was naked, underneath him, as his arm grazed the side of her breast. He looked and realised that her skin was covered in light goosebumps.

"You're cold," he stated.

Phoebe looked down and then back at him.

"No," she breathed, "I'm feeling quite hot actually."

Her words soaked into him and ran through his head as she caught him off guard. Obviously he was up for anything Phoebe wanted to do next, but Daryl couldn't help but just stare and admire at what he had. She was beautiful.

After a night of shared, intense passion, Daryl was awake surprisingly early. He had found himself lying wide awake at 6:00a.m., unable to get back to sleep. Usually he would have quite happily passed the time watching Phoebe, who was curled up at his side, sleeping; watching her chest rise and fall as small, peaceful breaths escaped her lips, but instead he decided to get a head start on the day.

Daryl gently manoeuvred himself out of bed, trying desperately not to disturb a still sleeping Phoebe, as he knew if she caught him leaving the bed, she would force him to stay. It's not that Daryl didn't want to stay curled up next to the woman he loved, he wanted nothing more than to just lay with her, in his arms, feeling totally undisturbed, but he would be disturbed. Disturbed by the haunting fact that the time for her to leave was coming suffocatingly close and he had to start creating a little bit of distance between them, as an attempt to lessen the pain when she is torn from his world, again. He knew that creating some sort of distance between them would be difficult, which is why he protested against spending the weekend together, alone in the woods, but he was once again defeated by Phoebe's persuasive ways.

Besides, Daryl liked the woods. He knew about the woods; Daryl knew more about them than he knew about most things. In the woods Daryl could be alone, yet surrounded at the same time, focused on the task at hand. Be it hunting, tracking or just wandering as far away as he could. Getting lost within the rough bark covered tree trunks, that were all different heights and different shades of brown; something he did quite frequently, until he actually did get lost. Daryl was close to 12 year's old when he had wandered out too far and couldn't find his way out for nine, long gruelling days. Although he was young, he was already partial to fending for himself, picking and eating wild berries when he got hungry, which turned out to be more food than what he would have received if he were at home, and substituting the ever needed toilet paper with poison oak; something he later regretted. But when Daryl finally returned home, a cruel and hurtful reality was made very apparent to him when he realised that nobody had even noticed his disappearance , or so he thought. One person had noticed, the one person who would always notice him; and not just because his clothes were often dirty and he would often be covered in unexplainable cuts and bruises. And when he didn't turn up in the neighbourhood for nine days, to watch the other kids play joyfully and carefreely, the young, inquisitive girl definitely noticed.

Once Daryl had gotten out of bed and made it to the bathroom, without disturbing Phoebe, he closed the bathroom door behind him and reached for his tooth brush, that shared a pot with Phoebe's, on the counter top by the sink. Phoebe was later awoken by the sound of the running shower water. She rolled over in her spot and checked the time on the digital alarm clock, that was set on her bedside table; _6:30a.m.? The fuck is wrong with that man? _She thought to herself as she tiredly yanked the covers up over her head, trying and get a little more sleep.

A short 15 minutes later, while still laying with her head underneath the covers, drifting in and out of light sleep, Phoebe heard the bathroom door swing open and the sound of familiar footsteps make their way across the room. She peeked out from the covers, only slightly, and watched Daryl as he busied himself with getting dressed and ready for the day. He had a cream coloured towel wrapped around his waist, trailing loosley down his muscular legs and cutting off above his shins. Water droplets were trickling down all parts of his perfectly toned body as he swaggered over to the chestnut coloured chest of drawers. Still blissfully unaware that he was being watched, he took the smaller towel, that was draped over his shoulders, and used it to dry his hair. Harshly running it back and forth over his scalp before turning and dropping it onto the end of the king sized bed, and that's when he noticed her.

Their eyes met. "Hey, what'er ya doin'?" Daryl asked, feeling a little embarrassed as he didn't know that she was awake.

"What, are you the only one who's allowed to spy?" She teased as she sat up in bed.

"Yes." He answered as he gave her his back, and began rummaging through the chest of drawers, looking for clothes. "Thought you were sleepin' anyway."

"I was trying to..."

Daryl required some items of clothing from the chest of drawers and perched himself on the edge of the bed, "Sorry. I'll get dressed and go out for a smoke. You try and sleep some more."

"Nah, it's okay, I'm awake now."

She crawled over to him, sitting cross legged, behind him and resting her chin on his shoulder. He leant into the gesture, if only for a minute and rested his cheek against hers. Daryl's skin was rough in comparison to Phoebe's and his stubble would scratch against her smooth porcelain complexion. It should have felt uncomfortable and irritable, but it was the complete opposite. She always felt comforted and reassured whenever she felt his touch, even if it were only briefly.

"We should try and head out early," he offered as he began unfolding and studying the clothes that he had picked out for the day.

"I like this one." Phoebe smiled as she reached her hand out, from under Daryl's arm, and lightly tugged on the hem of the shirt he was holding up. Daryl never cared for fashion and clothes, as long as it fitted and didn't make him look like a douche, he didn't care.

He put the light weighing, dark coloured fabric down beside him. "Yeah, I guess." Turning his upper body towards her, he said, "Are you gonna get ready or what?"

She sat back and scoffed, "No Daryl, didn't I tell you? I'm a nudist now."

Daryl smirked. "Yeah right, like I'd let another son ofa'bitch get any kind of look at you. You're mine girly."

Phoebe met his icy blue gaze and smiled. She was his. She only ever wanted to be his, and the thought of being anyone else's made her feel physically sick.

She placed a playful kiss on the side of his neck before setting off to the bathroom. As she had just passed in front of Daryl, she felt two strong hands grip onto either side of her waist and pull her back a few steps. He wanted another and she could tell by the look in his eyes, the right amount of the puppy dog stare mixed with hidden lust. So she threw her hands gently onto his shoulders and leant down far enough that she could connect and soak into the kiss that he was so generously offering. He knew he shouldn't have done it. It would only hurt him more when the time comes, but he never learnt. Not when it came to being heart broken whenever she would have to leave for college and then falling hopelessly in love with her all over again when she would return.

It took the couple a few hours before they were finally ready to head out. They loaded Daryl's Ford pick-up with the equipment that they would need for the weekend: a tent, a couple of sleeping bags, some cooking equipment and among a few other things Daryl's Horton Scout HD 125 crossbow. He was adamant on bringing it and determined to try and teach Phoebe how to hunt. Her father didn't approve of said idea, but it was one of the few things that Daryl was naturally good at and enjoyed, so he wanted to share it with her regardless of her father's opinion.

Daryl had just finished loading his pick-up and was in the middle of awkward conversation with Phoebe's mother and shared stern glares with her father when he became painfully aware that she wasn't out in the driveway with them. So he took the first opportunity he could to wonder back into the house and find where she had gone.

Phoebe was in the kitchen, leaning with her back against the counter top while talking in a hush tone on her cellphone.

"So you're sure he's gonna reserve the job for him?" She asked anxiously to the person on the other line.

"Okay, good."

She began to chuckle.

"Kirsty, I don't wanna know about your 'special' friendship with him!" Phoebe carried on laughing until she heard footsteps coming down the hall.

"Okay girl, I've gotta go- Yeah, we're about to leave.- And thank you, I really appreciate it. Bye, I'll talk to you Monday."

"Pheebs, what're ya doin'?" Daryl asked, standing at the door way, just as Phoebe hung up her cellphone.

"Kirsty just called, wanted to tell us to have fun and all that." She stepped over to him and held on to the sides of his shirt.

"Alright?"

Looking down at her, he replied, "Alright, but we've really gotta go now."

Phoebe extended her neck to peck at his chin and smiled. "Let's go then," she commanded before waltzing off to the car.


End file.
